samuraihighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoza Kamiyama
Tomoza "Young Master" Kamiyama is a higher-class samurai who is always accompanied by two bodyguards. He is the main, but inept rival of Tsukiko "Kou" Sakakido for the Class Badge and the coveted title of Supreme Commander, though he is also being hinted as a potential love interest for Tsukiko. He is also the younger brother of Mariri Kamiyama, a senior who is also a class president. Character Outline 'Personality' Known for his notably obnoxious behavior that stems from his wealth, Kamiyama seeks to overthrow Sakakido Tsukiko from the head of the class and get the class badge so that he may become shining star that only he and his paid body guards believe he is. Despite this, his bodyguards (Left and Right) do most of the work and acts like a very stereotypical rich boy, hardly ever putting much effort into doing work besides slandering Tsukiko with insults or doing outlandish and strange stunts. Kamiyama also displays a very often-used gag in the form of being completely useless without his bodyguards, Left and Right, and is seen as being quite helpless during these events. Egotistical and fueled by a ridiculous amount of confidence, Kamiyama believes that he is destined for greatness and would do almost anything to get to the top. However, that isn't to say that Kamiyama isn't a good person deep down inside where it counts most. He has been known on several very rare occasions to show compassion, such as caring for Tsukiko when she became ill (although that was mostly his fault) and letting two bank robbers go when he listened to their fake story about their mother being in the hospital. This shows some naivety and awkward good-natured bumbling on his part, although it is rarely seen due to his pompous and show-off attitude. More often than not, Kamiyama relies on his wealth to provide everything for him, even the love and admiration of his fellow peers. Most likely deriving from his parents' way of dealing with things (particularly his overbearing mother), he is used to getting everything he wanted and is suprised when things don't go his way. However, he is touched when his classmates respond to his actions, such as at his birthday party when they wanted to give Kamiyama gifts, although his other money-grubbing friends hadn't gotten him a single thing. Relationships 'Tsukiko "Kou" Sakakido' From the moment they met, Kamiyama has harbored a deep and intense rivalry against Tsukiko and enjoys insulting her as well as annoying her to no ends. He is quite jealous of Tsukiko's fame, power, and popularity with her peers and takes any chance to push her over the edge, despite how she can literally punch him through a roof. Despite this, however, he views Tsukiko as much as a valued friend as well as a rival, shown when he tries to boast to Tsukiko about finally getting the Class Badge when she gets framed and about to get married to one of his childhood friends. Kamiyama also seems to unconsciously sense that Tsukiko is a girl, such as the accidental face plant into her breasts during the sumo match for the Class Badge, unintentionally groping her. And he continues to keep getting more and more involved in strange and rather inappopriate situations with her, her secret almost revealed several times. However, whenever Kamiyama is in trouble, Tsukiko always comes to his rescue, also forming a friendship with him, albeit not in a romantic light. Category:Characters